


LD50

by Saphirblau507



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirblau507/pseuds/Saphirblau507
Summary: *标题：半数致死量*BGM：Centuries (Fall Out Boy)*毒师×毒贩/特警×便衣。（伪）化学AU。*或许respect for 绝命毒师？
Relationships: Erling Håland/Jadon Sancho, Jude Bellingham/Giovanni Reyna
Kudos: 2





	LD50

（0）

杰登·桑乔该庆幸自己今天穿的是新跑鞋。

时间半夜三更，地点伦敦东区。全城停电。

他飞速从右侧绕过一栋危楼，跳过拦路的石块砖砾；暴雨刚过的地面潮湿异常，脚底因为被石块硌到而偶尔打滑，好在他凭借还未耗尽的体能仍然能保持身体平衡。

职业习惯让他学会躲闪和规避风险，譬如对警车响声极度敏感和评估跨越障碍物的机会成本。在气喘吁吁地奔向高高的铁栅栏时他仅在脑海思考了一瞬，一秒钟不到，身体已经先一步控制大脑，右手攀住栏杆的尖端，双腿腾空时带起一阵微风扇散地面几片树叶。他熟练地把一条腿搭在栅栏门上沿，另一条腿以惊人的柔韧度举重若轻地迈过近旁的铁架，旋即迅速以类似俯冲的姿态跳跃下去；落地时他顺势打了个滚，拍了拍屁股上的沙子，再舔一口手心发腥的血痕。

“那个狗娘养的贱货呢？妈的给老子搜！”  
栅栏外面的骂声愈来愈近，桑乔把整个身子藏在草丛里，试图用薄薄的长袖外套同时盖住裸露的胳膊和腿————也许这里面藏着一窝子的蜱虫。上次他忘记遮盖，差点没被咬到心力衰竭毒发身亡，最后硬生生灌了将近一斤重的牛奶，非常难喝，还带着尿骚味。

“没看见人。”外面咕哝着。  
“没看见？难不成他长翅膀飞了？”暴躁的那个显然是带头的，桑乔听见了子弹上膛的声音，默不作声咽了口唾沫。  
“除非他跳进这里面了。”喽啰有些犹豫地回答，“不过这栅栏门高得吓人，不太可能......他有那能耐爬上去，跳下来也得摔死————”  
“操你妈的！”砰的一声巨响，火药味瞬间弥漫开来，桑乔暗暗地吃了一惊。他还以为是那人拿枪托揍手下，没想到直接开了枪把对方给崩死了，可见有多暴虐————果然，自己抢他地盘注定没好下场，一起卖白粉的那个兄弟说的太对了。

“看见了么？这就是无能的下场。”男子气势汹汹地耀武扬威，“再有谁跟我说不可能这个词，你会找到更体面的死法。”

完了。今天算是栽了。桑乔的手指狠狠抓紧外套，脑子飞速运转着思考现在挑哪条逃跑路径最合适；带头的刚要下令强行拆门，说时迟那时快，三四辆警车直直地从对面大路的远处往这边飙来，尖利的警笛声划破死寂阴沉的夜幕————往日一听见拔腿就跑，如今居然成了暂时保命的定心丸；毒贩老大慌忙叫身边的几个人赶紧开车滚蛋，短短几分钟溜得比兔子还快，桑乔蹲在草里听着他们汽车轰鸣的发动机声音逐渐远去，连同穷追不舍的警笛声一起。

大概十分钟过去。  
桑乔向来听力过人，只要有一丁点的风吹草动，他就决不可能采取任何轻率行动。蚱蜢鸣叫、野猫嗷嗷地发情、草叶翕动。空气流转产生风的声音频率与人的呼吸不同。  
安全。他无声地轻舒一口气，还不忘谨慎地在草叶里环顾四周；转身不甚安全，背后的视角目前是盲区，他悄悄掏出了镜子，面对自己身后露出一个角。

草叶外，一双眼睛正盯着他笑得诡黠。

（1）

“我不建议合并关押！”裘德·贝林厄姆略有不满地拍桌，“先生，我知道你们审讯有审讯的道理，但是特警部队这次也有出人出力，况且我还是发言代表，不尊重我的意见是不是不太合适？”

“Jude，这是上级的安排。”发言人干巴巴地回答，“你要是觉得不合适可以直接找他们谈，不要让个人情绪影响会议进行。”

“这是第几次了？第几次了请问？”贝林厄姆恼火得顾不上礼节，直接用食指指着对面的人，“你们霸占分配的物资，开会时对上面的命令断章取义，你们那个狗屁领导领着他手下的一帮傻逼东西对我们的工作嘲讽侮辱，现在是不是又打算骑在我们头上拉屎？”

“算了，Jude，别闹事。”旁边的同事小声嘀咕着拉拉他的衣袖，贝林厄姆反而变本加厉，一脚踹翻了面前的桌子。到底是年轻气盛，旁观的几个同事不嫌事大地边吃瓜看戏边暗自想。才20岁就已经立功颇多、在专案组赫赫有名的年轻缉毒特警，虽然做事雷厉风行，有时却暴躁得像个青春期小孩儿。人情世故不屑于为之妥协，时常挑战权威——尽管最后这类人都会被潜规则整个半死，但他们仿佛都是乐在其中觉得自己在维持正义的样子。

“你们玩儿蛋去吧，I quit。”贝林厄姆竖起中指，捞起包就大步流星地走出去，还不忘狠狠地把门一摔。主持会议的不以为然地耸了耸肩，敲敲白板示意继续进行；室内由喧哗逐渐平静。

贝林厄姆心里烦躁，兀自走到卫生间用冷水洗了把脸。洗着洗着来了劲，把脸埋进水里吐上了泡泡，心里默念着辱骂审讯部门的脏字，这才感觉痛快一点。

“嚯。这是早上起晚了来警局现洗脸么？”  
门口传来打趣的一句，贝林厄姆慌忙抬起头，只看见乔瓦尼·雷纳手肘撑着门框朝他笑。  
“啊，去他的。”贝林厄姆一看见他也噗地乐出来，“我气炸了，来冷静冷静。”

“这都午休时间了，你们部门怎么还工作。”雷纳轻飘飘地接了一句，“不去吃饭？”

“这不开会没顾得上嘛。”贝林厄姆不好意思地挠挠头，“你吃了？”

“没，一起。”雷纳抬抬眉毛，“不过我觉得听你跟我叨叨那些垃圾话我就饱了。”

“我不说话，吃饭，吃饭。”贝林厄姆乖巧地眨巴着狗狗眼，“跟头号功臣共进午餐是我的荣幸。”

“......”雷纳狐疑地抬头看他，“你今天怎么这么乖？不对劲儿。”

“因为我饭卡没钱了，要用你的。”贝林厄姆笑嘻嘻地一把搭上年长者的肩头。

“靠。”雷纳挣扎着推开他，贝林厄姆却搂得更紧，“爸爸，救救儿子吧，你想眼睁睁看儿子饿死吗？”

“流......流氓......”雷纳几乎跟他扭打成一团，男厕所外路过的女警对之纷纷侧目。

喇叭却突然响起。  
“总部广播一则通知：请乔瓦尼·雷纳迅速前往专案组办公室，参与审讯筹备工作。”  
“请乔瓦尼·雷纳迅速前往......”

“记得下次换个兜放饭卡。”贝林厄姆把他压在墙上顺走饭卡还不忘皮一下，飞奔出厕所时还转头给他送了个飞吻。

“都什么跟什么......”雷纳烦躁地看了一眼手表。今天的午饭又只能是泡面了。

（2）

桑乔没想到自己会这么轻而易举地被捉住，连同跟自己一波的那个毒贩头子和他的喽啰们————讲道理，那个操着美音、黑发浓眉的白人便衣警察简直诡计多端，还恶趣味地在后面盯着自己半天不作声，等自己反应过来的时候已经一拥而上的警察拷起手铐压地上制服了。

搬进双人牢房那天他终于见到了自己的室友，一个金发碧眼体格健壮的高个子。刚进门时手铐和脚镣叮当响，高个子正躺在床上睡觉，被吵醒时不悦地抬头看了他和押送自己的狱警一眼。狱警粗暴地推了一把桑乔的后背，把他在原来单人牢房的生活用品一股脑扔下，桑乔一个趔趄摔倒在地。

高个子充耳不闻地翻个身继续睡。桑乔没脾气地站起身，捡起脸盆、牙杯、毛巾和枕头，走到对面的床铺收拾起来。正摆弄着被子，没注意到床板上伸出一根大铁钉，一个不小心手心便被划了个非常深的大口子，一阵剧痛让他皱起了眉，咬紧嘴唇，只看见手里鲜血淋漓。

糟了，那颗铁钉厚厚一层的锈，怕是要得破伤风死掉。桑乔暗暗咒骂自己是个傻逼。他忍着痛走到牢房门口，大声喊着狱警，却压根儿没有人回应。

“你有病吧？喊个屁喊。”高个子眯着眼睛不耐烦地坐起身，“没看到别人在睡觉？”

“......我手被割出了个洞。”桑乔痛得满脸流着冷汗，支持不住地蹲下。

高个子莫名其妙地看着他，视线滑到地面上的一大滩血迹，立刻惊得站了起来——看来这人还算善良，不至于见死不救。桑乔生无可恋地想。  
“别叫人。”他快步走过来，迅速阻止桑乔，“你叫狱警的话只会被一顿痛打。”

“那怎么办？”桑乔嘴唇发白，“我现在需要止疼——妈的，我快痛死了。”  
高个子犹豫了一下。“跟我过来。”

桑乔跟着他走过去，来到他床铺前。男青年蹲下捣鼓着什么东西，桑乔捂着手靠在床边，疼得腿都一抖一抖地抽搐。“马上好，”金发的也挺真情实感地焦急起来，找东西的动作都快了几百个帧。

桑乔从边上偷偷斜睨着他。压低的眉骨下方眼窝极其深，光到这里就留下一大片阴影，湖绿色的眸子目不转睛盯着一处，面无表情的侧脸简直可以说是凶狠冷硬。不像个善茬，他偷偷思考着，暂时不能轻易相信。

“这个，拿去吃。”金发男扔过来一板药，“应该没过期。药效很快。”

“这是什么？”桑乔费劲地看着上面的字，锡纸上面的保质期已经模糊，药品名自己也不认识。

“把心咽肚子里，”金发男粗声粗气地说，“我他妈早就被判无期了，没必要多拉一个人给我陪葬——当然，我要是真想拉你跟我一起进棺材，我可以现在就把那根铁钉拔出来，对准你的脖子。你肯定没有反抗余地。”

所以他信基督？桑乔默默嘀咕，死之前要做点善事好超度？也许是了，不过管他呢。等自己被审讯完恐怕也是一样的下场，天网恢恢又疏又漏，偏偏漏的不是他。

“赶紧吃就完事了。”对方不耐烦地捏开他的嘴就把两片药拍了进去。桑乔咳嗽两声勉强咽了下去——讲真他被噎得差点窒息。

“你会继续疼十五分钟，然后就没感觉了。”对方又躺回去，“自己忍着，别影响我睡觉。”

妈的，不会真要把我搞死吧。桑乔绝望得想仰天长啸。刚到手的大客户就被傻逼毒贩头子搅黄，自己还被条子搞进了监狱；这还不够，还得死在一个怪胎狱友手里，还不如他找根绳子自己了断。

高个子很快睡熟，均匀又安稳的呼吸声是另一种意义上的催眠曲。桑乔勉强在还在流血的手上裹了一层干净的布，躺倒在被褥凌乱的床上，心里盘算着什么别的事，许久，不由自主地竟入了梦乡。

（3）

审讯过程暂且略过，反正天下的监狱机构都是一个样。警局派出了他们自认为最牛逼的审讯专家，分别对桑乔和那帮毒贩进行了拷问。招当然是不能招的，否则就等同于认罪；况且自己在那天逃跑时身上没有携带任何毒品，只有一张银行卡，还是一分钱都没有等着买家打款的。对面就不一样了，车里搜出了两大袋冰，这情形除了供认不讳也没证据指认是桑乔陷害他们，不过事实还真就是桑乔陷害的。

“这不可能！”毒贩头子披头散发两眼气得通红，“我们的车里不可能有冰毒！”  
“我没记错的话这人是伦敦东区的地头蛇。”雷纳看着审讯录像摸摸下巴，“有犯罪前科，但是因为有关系被保释了。”  
“他们两波人关系很复杂，需要时间理清楚。”雷纳整理了一下乱七八糟的文件夹，“个人建议下次审讯推迟几天进行。”

几位懒散一点的已经抬屁股走人。贝林厄姆吃饱了从走廊回来，撞见几个审讯部的便没了好脸色，一路翻着白眼，差点没看见路一头撞墙。雷纳坐在桌子旁边吸溜着泡面，年纪小点的还不忘犯浑，走过去大喇喇地蒙上他的眼睛，“Gio，猜猜我给你带了什么？”

“一分钱不剩的饭卡。”雷纳哼哼着，“看见你就从来没好事。”  
“草！是鸡腿饭欸！”贝林厄姆啪地把打包盒丢在他面前，“我还记得你最爱吃，你这人可真没良心。”

“嗯嗯，反正是我的钱买的，我是不是应该付你点跑腿费啊young boy？”雷纳敷衍地继续吸溜一口，然后往嘴里灌调料汤。贝林厄姆气得转身就走，雷纳也不阻拦，秉承不吃白不吃的原则打开盒子大快朵颐。

“乔瓦尼！”后面有同事找，“埃尔林·哈兰德今天没去干活，说他肠胃不舒服。”

“啊？”雷纳回头傻乎乎地吸着面，“这个不是我管的，你应该去找劳改队。”

“劳改队管事的病了。”同事还在叽叽歪歪，“不知道是什么原因。他们那帮人本来想着周中去搞个团建看个电影，现在带头的都在头疼脑热，也不知道出了啥幺蛾子。”

“啊，那你们不把哈兰德派上？”雷纳心不在焉地打马虎眼，“他不是啥都会干吗？体力活不含糊，望闻问切也一把好手，找个人盯着他做药不到一小时就出成品，法医都没他牛逼，而且他做的药跟黑心医院一比简直便宜得发指。”

“问题是现在他自己都病了。”对方解释，“论理，如果他不是名牌大学化学尖子生出身，他连保释的机会怕是都没有————虽然现在还没定他是否能保释，不过他实在招人喜欢，以至于我们都想给他个机会。”

“......那估计是撸多了。”雷纳认真地回答，“毕竟是凭着强奸进来的，在这边没点泄欲的也是挺难受的。”

“说实在的，当初判他强奸的那个法官之前就有过好几桩臭名昭著的冤案，”同事显然为无期徒刑嫌犯打抱不平，“但是他到最后也没找到证明自己无罪的证据，还一副大义凛然的样子像是替谁顶罪。”

“嘘！”雷纳慌忙竖起食指在嘴唇旁边，“这种话你敢在单位说？当心被炒鱿鱼然后剥夺政治权利终身。”

同事自知多嘴，赶快干咳几声走开。雷纳环顾四周看见没人，这才暗暗舒了口气。

乔瓦尼·雷纳，局内位置其实不怎么固定。可能是办事能力非常强又会搞关系，单位上下的人都对他友好又佩服。表面上圆滑的美国人实际上其实心里总有些不为人知的歪门邪道心思，譬如英雄主义作祟想替谁主持公道or伸张正义。不过，善良与聪明必须兼得，没有善良的聪明穷凶极恶，没有聪明的善良只配做loser，这一点他参得透。

某些事只有他在想，别人都不知道。  
贝林厄姆躲在门后扬起了嘴角。  
他就是喜欢他虚伪又善良的样子。就像温和不刺激的鸡尾酒，饮到最后才是一醉方休。

（4）

“你是怎么进来的？”  
桑乔终于鼓起勇气问道。经过了上次这位仁兄救了自己命的神效药片事件，他不由得对金发男产生几分敬意————光敬意不够，得搭搭话，既然人家救了你就证明起码不烦你，监狱里拓展下人脉也未尝不可，况且自己最近形势大好，估计没多久就能出狱了。

“强奸。”哈兰德心不在焉地看着书。

“不是吧？”桑乔欠揍地惊呼一声。

“又没强奸你，你喊个什么？”哈兰德恼怒地扔下书，咯吱咯吱捏着硬邦邦的拳头，“是不是想让我把你脑壳打碎？”

“不不不，表示震惊。”桑乔不皮死不罢休地哈哈一笑，“因为你看上去很正派，不像是这种人。”

“你呢？”哈兰德不接茬，反问道。

“贩毒。”他眨眨眼。“不过他们没证据。”

“他们也没证据证明我强奸。”哈兰德懒洋洋地往后一靠。“事实上是我前女友被一个人渣给搞怀孕然后自杀死了，我气不过揍了那个男的一顿差点把他打死。然后被那个男的倒打一耙，说我对我前女友先奸后杀——操，鬼他妈才信。我曾经那么爱她。”

“哈？那你干嘛要自己担下所有罪名？”桑乔莫名其妙地像看啥傻子一样看他，甚至怀疑这个人有精神病。

“杀人罪名是有的，这个我承认，只不过我想杀的对象不是我前女友而是那个男的。”哈兰德淡淡地回答，“至于奸——我他妈不想让我爱过的女人跟那个人渣扯上一分钱的关系，不想让她死了还要被傻逼在墓前指指点点说她被个地痞流氓强奸了，说都是因为她自己不本分乱勾搭——”哈兰德无所谓地摊手，“如果那个蠢货进了监狱，出来后没准儿还会四处宣扬自己强奸了她又还能安稳过日子的事实；而我进去自然也会封住他的嘴，因为他要是在外面胡乱bb，就证明强奸的人是他。诬告罪行更加严重。你懂，现在都在搞悬赏抓这种。”

“我靠，你为了一个已经死了的人做到这地步？”桑乔差点汗颜，觉得这位简直逻辑感人。“你自己的人生就这么毁了？你觉得这值得吗？而且你觉得你进来了，你前女友就会瞑目吗？你这样作践自己她更不会开心的吧？”

“你是不知道该死的舆论有多他妈可怕！”哈兰德突然暴怒起来，“我看不起下三滥地痞就是这个原因————他们跟老鼠一样有缝就钻，无所不用其极地勾引女人。我担下强奸罪名，至少可以把所有责任都揽在自己身上，她永远都是那个善良纯真的她自己，傻逼的人是我；换做那帮蠢货，舆论就会改变口风，说她是个下三滥浪荡贱货，都是她鬼混才酿出这等苦果！”哈兰德越说越气，一巴掌拍在桌子上竟打出了条裂纹，“你要是觉得我傻逼就尽情觉得去吧，反正我也不指望你这种人能懂。”

“我这种人怎么了？”桑乔也被他一顿疯了似的狂轰滥炸激怒起来，“我他妈是因为被指控贩毒进来的，也是从小在贫民窟长大，但是这就是你嘴里说的下三滥地痞？你倒是跟我讲清楚什么是下三滥地痞？不好意思，老子孝顺爸妈也爱我兄弟，自幼没钱上学但是靠贫困优秀生奖学金读到高中毕业，在伦敦最好的中学次次拿全校第一，论文化我或许比你差个大学层次，论家境我一样比不过你，不过你看人分类可真他妈奇葩，这就是个高校毕业生的思维方式？”

哈兰德被他噎得说不出话，可能也没想到这位狱友实际上挺牛逼的也很自强，索性翻个身继续闭眼装死。桑乔气得热血上涌，脑血管都彭彭直跳，刚想骂几句继续泄愤，看到对面的哈兰德已经认怂地缩起身子，也懒得继续指责他，兀自叹了口气坐着看天花板。

两人就这么大眼瞪小眼地互相瞅了半天，最后还是哈兰德先败下阵来。

“喂，吃不吃东西。”挪威高个子瓮声瓮气地开口，像是赔不是又想是在蹩脚地哄人。

“不吃！”桑乔不假思索地高声回答，他还气着呢，哪这么容易就哄好。谁让你一开始不好好说话，妈的有点礼貌会死还是怎样啊。

“那我自己吃了。”哈兰德只得乖乖地撕开包装袋，一股诱人的香气弥漫开来，桑乔不由得多往那边看了几眼。应该是什么新鲜美味的肉制品，酱汁都滴出来了。他恨恨地咽了下口水，扭过头不去瞧。哈兰德故意气人似的吧唧上了嘴，一边嚼一边含含糊糊地咕哝，“真香。”

桑乔的肚子突然不争气地咕噜一声叫出来，尴尬得他把自己藏进被子里装睡。半晌，哈兰德悄悄走上几步，一把掀开他的被子，只见英国人抱着枕头委屈得眼圈通红，显然是又想起之前被自己瞧不起了，恨得把床单都抓得发皱。

“......”哈兰德强行把肉递到他嘴边，桑乔倔强地扭头不去看。

“对不起。” 哈兰德诚恳地道歉，“我不该那么说你，别生气了。”  
“你知道就好。”桑乔终于忍不住一把夺过他的食物，“起来，我要开始吃了。”

哈兰德看着他狼吞虎咽的样子直乐，“赔罪赔罪，是我说话不好听。你想吃我这里还有。”

“你怎么这么多吃的？监狱不是不让带吗？”桑乔丈二和尚摸不着头脑。

“我比较听话，又帮他们干这干那，狱警都很喜欢我。”哈兰德已经撕开了另一袋面包，“偶尔他们会放我朋友进来给我拿点东西什么的，管我管得比较少。”

“嚯，酷毙了。”桑乔嚼着肉片竖起大拇指赞赏，“抱上你这条大腿真不错。”

“啊，你也蛮厉害的啊。”哈兰德抱起臂，“在你进来之前就有小道消息说你是东区的飞毛腿夜行侠————那帮警察给你的代号，说你每次都能在被刑事处罚的边缘左右横跳但是没人能拿你怎么办————啊，虽然不算优点，不过也挺厉害——”

话未说完就被桑乔一把揪住了耳朵。两人正嘻嘻哈哈闹做一团，外面走过来的狱警却哗啦一声把门拉开。

“你，暂时不能假释。”  
他指着哈兰德。  
“你，最终判决是无期。”  
他望向桑乔。

（5）  
逃跑是杰登·桑乔提议的，劝说历程十分之久，因为哈兰德情绪崩溃乱砸东西后他花了将近三天的时间安慰。说实在他觉得哈兰德这个人就是个矛盾体，既想给前女友昭雪又不想有人在背后对她说三道四，既觉得活着没几把意思又想回到阔别已久的世界看看。

“你就是个该死的懦夫！”桑乔劝得烦了，索性一耳光就扇了过去，“妈的，你们这些该死的知识分子就不会活得能屈能伸，告诉你，是男人就他妈在泥地里摸爬滚打，别摆出那副活不起的样子！”

然后他又被不甘示弱的哈兰德回了个耳光，“该死的，站着说话不腰疼，老子待了好几年，你算个什么东西，有能耐你也天天为这些家伙做牛做马不知人权为何物啊！”

俩人都快揪着衣领子撕起来了，桑乔火急火燎地想着这样啥问题都解决不了啊，灵机一动控制泪腺掉了几滴眼泪，蹲在地上就开始抽泣起来。

果然，管用了。哈兰德慌得停下来，手足无措地问他是不是自己打重了。桑乔只顾哭也不吱声，委屈得像哈兰德欠他十万块钱。哈兰德急得原地转圈圈，干脆蹲下来摸摸他的头然后把他拉进怀里，哄孩子似的温言软语让他别哭了，都是自己不对。

“我们逃走。”桑乔抽抽噎噎地附在他耳边小声说。“你不是认识劳改队的人吗？就不能趁他们不注意的时候我们跑掉？”

“没那么简单。”哈兰德急得抓头发，“而且后果很严......”

“你什么都不敢做怎么能行？况且呆在这里也是浪费生命。”桑乔黑色的眼睫毛上挂着泪珠，“我不信我们好好准备也会失败。”

“这不......”哈兰德正想严肃地教育他法律知识，桑乔又作势要哭，他吓得把话咽了回去。

“......那你说怎么搞？”他只得顺着桑乔往下说。对方立刻变戏法似的像是把眼泪全吸回了眼睛里，随便抹了两把后脸上干干净净。

“我会制定详细的计划，你跟着做就行。”桑乔狡黠地眨眨眼，拍了拍挪威人宽厚的肩膀，“相信我的聪明才智。”

野路子的高智商就是不一样，哈兰德在看到桑乔用石子在地上淡淡画出的秘密谋划示意图时差点惊掉了下巴。

“你这是怎么做到这么了解监狱地形的？”哈兰德吓得手里的笔都差点掉在地上。

“因为我牛逼吧。”桑乔大言不惭地自夸。

“但是我的计划有个漏洞......”他又用脚踢掉图案，小声对哈兰德耳语，“就是你在被派去法医那里做药的时候，找不到可以更换的针管药剂，所以很容易出破绽。”

“没事。”  
哈兰德心领神会地眨眼。  
“这个我也可以自己做。”

（6）  
当日配合得甚为默契，默契到哈兰德都不敢相信自己才和这位仁兄刚认识几天。他们先去劳改队干活，帮劳改队队长洗车，然后哈兰德照常被人看管着去法医工作室做药，现在他简直就是用来给警局内部减少开销成本的工具人劳动力。

桑乔跟劳改队队长提了句哈兰德的名字就减少了对方的警惕心，对方让他老老实实待在原地洗车，少走动不然就把他押回去。他探头探脑地在围墙旁边望来望去，假装想找地方小便，实则在四下望着矮一些的边缘。

比起被捕当天攀爬的铁门，这个也有点高。桑乔默默打着退堂鼓，盘算了一下假如自己跳上车顶能不能跃向对面还能做到不滑下来。

“那边那个，你在干嘛？”劳改队的突然警觉起来，“别东张西望————”

时辰已到。桑乔瞥了一眼大楼上的挂钟，动作迅猛地跳上车顶。劳改队的大声嚎叫起来围着他就冲过去，与此同时，法医楼突然爆发出一声巨响，旋即黑烟滚滚火光冲天。周遭的一下子都愣了神，专案组办公室的一股脑跑出来大喊爆炸了着火了，慌乱之中有人掏出手机报警，才意识到这里他妈的就是警察局；有人被熏得晕倒在地，再接着绊倒后面的人。

卧槽，这他妈太过了。桑乔傻得目瞪口呆。叫哈兰德去制造乱子不代表让他炸大楼，而且这爆炸激烈程度他是藏了一卡车的TNT吗？不过这节骨眼上还是先溜为妙，他嗖地爬上滑溜溜的墙壁，但是手脚并用只往下呲溜，费了吃奶的力气也上不去。

完蛋了。桑乔心里咯噔一下。完全不知道这墙壁是特制的，上面涂了一层物质，就算是蜗牛在上面也吸不住，保准掉下去摔破壳。

“等一下！”他听见后面那个熟悉又气喘吁吁的声音，回头一望差点没心没肺笑得直接摔下去。哈兰德满身黢黑烟灰，手里攥着个锥形瓶，冲着桑乔旁边的墙就是死命一泼。

“草！你干嘛？”桑乔吓得嗷嗷直叫。  
“起来！不然你现场直播化尸。”哈兰德一把把他推到旁边，桑乔差点掉下来摔个半死。一股暗黄色浓烟冒出，墙壁的外层脱落，露出内部齐整粗糙的砖缝。

“你他妈真是个天才。”桑乔毫不吝啬地赞赏道，“出去之后请你吃饭。”  
敏捷如猫的翻身一跃，男青年早就跨坐在了高墙上。  
“上来啊？”桑乔恶作剧地笑，“我可不帮你。”  
“不需要。”哈兰德熟练地手腕一翻，往墙上扔了一大堆粉末物质，恰好混乱中火星飞过，霎时爆裂声响起，几条形状诡异的长蛇直接从砖缝喷射而出，哈兰德一脚蹬上，轻巧跳过来的样子像只......金丝猴。

“你拿硫氰化汞装逼？”桑乔无语地扶额。“不怕熏死吗？”  
“这点能熏死人还不够。”哈兰德拽了吧唧地白了他一眼，又在口袋里摸着东西。

“你还要干嘛？”桑乔觉得自己快被他吓出心脏病了。  
“硝化甘油，现用现配。”

哈兰德扬扬嘴角。  
“我说三二一，马上跳。”

（TBC）


End file.
